


i am competitive

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: Lito helps Nomi make Amanita cum, and it turns into a challenge for the cluster. At least eight orgasms later, and there's a clear winner.





	i am competitive

**i.**

When she and Nomi fuck, it's breathtaking, faintingly incredible, but Amanita is beginning to recognize when her orgasm is ripped out of her by more than just Nomi. At this particular moment, she's riding the knife edge, precariously, before she tips into a cascade of pleasure. Nomi twists her fingers inside of her in a particular way and rubs just the right spot that has her body snapping together like a rubber band, clutching at her girlfriend's arm.

Once she comes back down, Amanita asks, “You've never done that before. Who's specialty?”

Nomi grins. “Lito, and he's never touched a woman before, he says.”

“That's too bad. That was incredible.”

Amanita watches Nomi glance to the side and then laugh. “He says it's what got Hernando into his bed the second time.”

“Well, I could go for another round anytime.”

Amanita let her post-mind-blowing-orgasm haze lull her into a nap, unaware of the repercussions of her words.

**ii.**

The sound of Rebecca Hall and Bella Heathcote whisper in the background as _Professor Marston and the Wonder Women_ plays. Nomi's hand was innocently rubbing Amanita's thigh as they watched, until it wasn't, creeping higher and higher. Amanita sunk down into the couch and spread her legs open as Nomi began to rub her through her jeans.

She isn't too far gone not to notice when Nomi's demeanor stills, and she gains a certain determination. “Nomi?”

“Not Nomi,” Nomi's voice says, tilted by an Eastern accent.

“Sun?” Amanita asks. “Why are you here?”

She shrugs. “I am competitive.”

She is taken by surprise when the blonde slides fluidly between her legs and tugs her pants down to her knees in one motion. As quickly as she can coordinate, she kicks them the rest of the way off. Sun uncerimoniously tugs her underwear to the side and leans forward, lips just centimeters away from touching her. She shivers as air gently blows against her clit when Sun speaks, “Is this okay?”

“Is Nomi okay with this?” Amanita has never spoken to the cluster like this, let alone interacted with them. Nomi was always at the forefront.

Nomi's face smirks. “She's giving me pointers.”

“Oh, hell yes!” Amanita grins and roughly presses Sun's mouth against her, at the same time Sun opens her mouth and her tongue licks a long, deep stripe, from perinium to clit, where she stops to suck on her hood. Her legs quiver when Sun uses her tongue to get at the hard nub underneath, never releasing her suction.

It's a quick, hard orgasm that has her growling out Sun's name. It's in the moments of that afterglow that she realizes she's just started something and she's sure she's gonna love every second of it.

– 

Capheus politely declines to join in their fun, citing it feels too much like cheating on Zakia. Amanita respects that. She settles back into her normal routine with Nomi, almost forgets about that night. Almost.

– 

**iii.**

Nomi is plucking her eyebrows in the bathroom mirror, while Neets dries off. She drops the towel onto the bathroom floor and presses herself against Nomi's back, her hands sliding around the hacker, one to her breast, the other down her pants. When the blonde throws her head back and groans, it's gutteral and her voice is husky when she says, “I want to fuck you.”

They kiss and strip as they aim towards the bed, where they fall together and Nomi starts grinding her hips against Amanita's, just not enough friction. Nomi breaks their kiss with a frustrated growl before she leaps out of the bed, saying, “I know!”

A curious eyebrow arches as Amanita watches Nomi fumble to put on their strap-on, an action she knows Nomi could do in her sleep. The woman scowls and says, “I could use some help.”

Before she can move to get out of the bed, Nomi grins and winks at her as she slides the strap-on into place. “Wolfgang's never used a strap-on before. I'm only here to help out.”

When it's secure, Nomi crawls into the bed with Neets, kisses her nose, and whispers in her ear, “Would you believe he's twice as big.”

They both giggle until Nomi bites down onto her neck and growls, “But I'll still make you scream with this thing.”

A moan is dragged from her throat as Wolfgang sinks the silicone toy deep into her center. He barely pauses before setting a brutal pace. Amanita is being fucked into the mattress with every thrust and all she can do is press herself further and enjoy every drag and stroke.

Amanita can't tell how much time has passed when she feels Nomi's arm wrap around her and start rubbing her clit in time with every thrust, and Nomi's voice starts babbling in her ear, “Wolfgang sometimes forgets that a woman needs a gentle touch in just the right place.”

Amanita drags Kala's name across her tongue, low and gritty. She melts into the dual sensations. Kala's fingers are firm and warm where it is rubbing circles on her clit. She takes her orgasm when Wolfgang fucks it out of her, while the press of Kala's fingers intesifies it. She watches through half-lidded eyes as Nomi looks beside herself.

“She orgasms so beautifully.”

Amanita thinks Wolfgang is talking to Kala. Nomi has said he is helping her explore her sexuality. “I can provide a demonstration anytime.”

Wolfgang-in-Nomi grins. “Be careful what you wish for. Kala is insatiatiably curious. In all the best ways.”

Amanita groans and throws her head back. “Hearing that is hotter than I ever thought it would be.”

Nomi comes back to herself, laughing off Kala's blush and lays on top of Neets, wrapping her arms around her.

**iv.**

“What are you doing today?” Nomi's voice is breathy in her ear, one hand rubbing Amanita's thigh.

“Hopefully, you?” Amanita's quirks an eyebrow and smirks at her lover.

Nomi moves down between Amanita's legs and gently bites the inside of her thigh. “Actually, Riley was hoping she could tag in today?”

Amanita laughs. “I've never had so many people determined to give me an orgasm.”

“That's not a no.”

Amanita throws the sheets onto the ground and leans against the headboard. “That's definitely a yes. Give me what you've got, Riley.”

A grin spreads across Nomi's face and Amanita moans when Riley buries her face in her pussy, licking long slow stripes across her clit, sucking the hood into her mouth, just suction, right when she is about to tip over the edge.

Two hours later, and Riley is still open-mouthed massaging Amanita. The bed below them is soaked and Neets has already orgasmed at least three times. She moans, “Oh God, please.”

An eyebrow quirks up at her and Nomi grinning at her with her chin dripping wet is almost enough to make her cum, as sensitive as she is. Riley chooses that moment to suck her clit into her mouth, using Nomi's tongue to draw patterns across her hood until she's almost screaming. “I can't, oh God, I can't cum again. Oh my God.”

“Yes, you can,” Riley encourages gently, and focuses on firmly massaging Amanita with her tongue, slow and steady until a gutteral moan leaves Amanita and she falls boneless on the mattress. Riley licks her through it, pausing between licks to tell her about Will's plans for her. “He wants you to wear a dress tomorrow. Has a surprise for you he's worked out with Nomi. Can't wait to make your thighs shake.”

Amanita's body pulls taught in one last convulsion before her eyes open and she takes a deep breath. “I don't know if anyone's ever died by orgasm, but your cluster is trying to find out.”

**v.**

Amanita is finishing the dishes from breakfast, wearing Nomi's favorite dress and her own favorite sandals. Nomi is reading at the table behind her. The A/C is keeping the heat at bay and it is comfortable. Neets almost doesn't notice the sound of Nomi falling to her knees behind her before her dress is pushed up and a tongue is pressing inside of her.

It isn't long before the counter is holding the brunt of her weight and she is slowly rocking her hips on Nomi's tongue. All of a sudden, it stops and she lets out a whine of disappointment. A hand wraps around her throat and guides her head backwards, where Nomi whispers in her ear, “Nomi let me pick something special out. She said you would love it.”

Amanita groans as Will grinds Nomi's hips into her ass and she feels the strapon tucked between the two of them. “But there are rules. I'm going to fuck you and you're not allowed to cum until you've cleaned the last dish.”

Will lifts the dress Nomi is wearing and rests it above the strapon, before pushing up Amanita's dress and letting Nomi's experience allow him to slide smoothly inside her. Will finds an easy rhythm, allowing Amanita to get used to the size of the toy, before saying, “Don't stop doing the dishes.”

Amanita grabs the cup closest to her and begins scrubbing it as Will pulls out slowly before sinking back in, again and again. She gets through three more dishes at this pace, before he picks up speed, canting his hips just right.

Amanita reaches for the last plate when she feels something press against her clit. It then slides further down and she gasps as the toy presses at her already full opening. “Nomi said you've always wanted to try it.”

Nodding, Amanita tries to hang on to the edge of the sink, legs spreading wider, trying to pace her shaky breathing. “Yes!”

Will rubs the toy at her entrance, brushing her clit with the proximity, before saying. “I won't put it in until you pick up that dish.”

It takes more will than Amanita thought she had to release her death grip on the sink and reach a shaking hand toward the plate just as Will drags the strapon out of her and slides it roughly back in. He pulls it out again and this time, just as she picks up the plate, Will slides the second toy inside her at the same time his hips rock forward.

She moans out loud and bends over completely on the sink, her pussy clenching around the full, burning sensation. Will pets her hair. “Just give it a minute.”

She does and she starts to rock her hips, just enough to feel the pull of the toys filling her and it's a special mix of pain and pleasure. She reaches down to feel herself stretched tight around both dildos, and that alone makes her clench again. Lightning zings up her spine as she struggles to maintain some semblance of control. She takes a deep breath and relaxes, motioning Will to move.

He pulls out slowly and slides in slowly, letting her own wetness make the slide easier with every stroke. His arm reaches around her so that both toys move together without falling out, setting a slow pace. This continues until Amanita drops the plate in her hand.

She picks it up again and finds the awareness within herself to clench her hand and try washing it. The second the sponge stops moving, before she even rinses it, she feels Nomi move oddly behind her, just before she feels something broad press against her clit.

The buzz barely registers before she is screaming and her pussy is clenching on the two toys almost painfully, Will gently rocking Nomi's hips as he presses the Hitachi wand to her clit. Amanita's legs start shaking and she starts to fall, but is held up as Will presses her into the counter where they are joined and lets her ride out her orgasm.

Once Will is satisfied she's done, he gently pulls the vibrator away and the toys out, catching the woman in Nomi's arms and carrying her to their bedroom. Just before she falls asleep, she says to them, “Will, I think that was, like, the third best orgasm in my life.”

Will grins genuinely before her posture melts into Nomi and her girlfriend lays next to her, hand tracing soothing circles on her back, just the two of them.

“I'm sorry to say, Nomi...” Nomi looks down as Amanita talks into the air. “But there's a clear winner here.”

The blonde slides down, face-to-face with her girlfriend and smiles. “Who?”

“You.”

Amanita kisses Nomi's nose. “They were some of the most incredible orgasms I've ever had, but none of that beats the love I feel when you touch me.”

Nomi kisses Amanita properly and pulls her tightly. They bask in the glow of each other, kissing gently before Amanita laughs. “Not that they're not welcome to try. It's encouraged, in fact.”

Nomi laughs with her. “You don't know the monster you've created.”


End file.
